Memories in the Attic
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: The daughter of Draco Malfoy has found a secret in the attic...[character death, mpreg, yaoi, M for safety] Written with Netrixie Disclaimer J.K. owns all, we... tweak
1. Memories in the Attic:I

Lilith was in her room, lazing on her bed, waiting for lunch. She turned around when her Father stuck his head in her room, and said "What's up, Father?" He smiled at her, and said, "Can I talk to you downstairs for a second?" "Sure Father, I'll be right down." He nodded and left, and she put her book away and wandered downstairs into his office where he was waiting for her. "So, what did you want me for?"

Draco smiled at his daughter. She was so impertinent; his father would have killed him if he'd ever said anything even remotely like that to him. "I'm going away for a week or so to France , and I'm not going to be in contact with anyone for the entire time. I want you to take a look at this list; it details everywhere I will be and anyone who will be in contact with me so you can get in touch with me. The goblins are being especially secretive about the whereabouts of Godric Gryffindor's sword, so I'll need to lay low when I get there."

Lilith nodded, busy perusing the list. Her Father often went away, but this was the first time he didn't have either Aunt Hermione or Aunt Pansy watching after her. It made her feel special, like she was finally grown. _Which I am, _she thought to herself, _after all, I just graduated from Hogwarts._ _Father should trust me by now. And I'm glad he does._ She took the list and folded it up to put in her back pocket. "I'll be fine by myself, Father. You go have fun now, y' hear?" He smirked at her, amused. "I always have fun. Now, go do something useful. I have work to do. And stop watching American southern T.V." "Whatev', Pops." She twirled out of his office, smiling to herself when she heard him mutter under his breath "Impertinent whelp."

Draco left the next morning, waking his daughter up before taking off to kiss her goodbye. He was always careful to say goodbye, even if he was only leaving for an hour or so. It always used to annoy Lilith, but now she just grinned and nodded, sometimes even gathering the strength to say "goodbye" in return. After all, her father usually left quite early, many times before the sun was up. This time was no different from any other time. Draco walked into her room at 4:30 am to say bye. He leaned down to brush the hair off of her forehead, and said "'Bye, Lil. See you soon, love." "Bye, Father. Have fun." He kissed the top of her hair lightly before covering her up good and tight and leaving. She fell back asleep soon after he left.

In the morning, Lilith woke up starving. When she looked up at the clock, it was 11 in the morning. _Well, no wonder I'm hungry, _she thought,_ I've been asleep for over 14hrs._ Getting up, she dressed and asked Briggy to bring her breakfast food in the garden. It was a sunny day, and she wanted to enjoy it.

The day flew by as Lilith filled out job applications for various firms. Her Father would have been able to give her an 'in' for most of them, but he absolutely refused to use his clout in getting her a job. He preferred her to get one on her own merit, and she reluctantly agreed with him- it _would _be better, she just didn't want to do the work. She fell into bed at 11:30 , her eyes blurry as hell from filling out the damn papers.

She woke up early this time, and rolled out of bed to check the weather, smiling in relief when she saw that it was a lovely day out. Lilith decided that she was going to take the day off from paper work, as her eyes still hurt, and she was going to go through all of her old stuff, stuff from when she was a child and a kiddy. That kept her busy all day, she really didn't stop until after lunch, and then only because Briggy brought her the mail. In it were four letters for her father, two letters for Aunt Pansy, two letters for Uncle Blaise, and one letter for the stable- boy, and- _yes!! I get a letter! Woo- hoo! _ Lilith's irrational excitement was easily explained away because this was the first letter she'd received in the past six months. Tossing aside the others, she opened it eagerly, only to sigh in disappointment when she saw what it was- a formal invitation to an event her father had already RSVP'd to.

_Oh, well- it's something, I guess._ She sent the mail onto the proper recipients- somehow the post owl always thought that Aunt Hermione and Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise lived in Malfoy Manor- but, obviously, they didn't.

She went back to her sorting half- heartedly, stopping well before dinner to clean- up and put some stuff away. She ate and went to bed early; hoping that tomorrow would also be a day with good weather.

But when she woke up in the morning, it was to a steady down pour pounding on the roof. _I guess I'm not going outside today._ Lilith lay in bed for another hour or so, enjoying the feeling of having nothing pressing to do. Eventually though, she got up. Her father didn't approve of sloth and laziness even on a day like today, and even when he wasn't here, she didn't like to disappoint him like that.

She ate, and afterwards was sitting in the solar, had an idea- _Maybe we have an attic? _She called Briggy to her and found to her delight that they did indeed have an attic. _This is great! What's better on a rainy day than searching through a dusty, old attic! This is going to be great! _She was all set and ready to go up to the attic when a though struck her- _Does the roof leak?_ Horrified, she called Briggy again and asked. She was slightly ashamed of her fear when she noticed the look that Briggy was giving her- one that said _this is Malfoy Manor- do you think there would be a leak anywhere in this house that we didn't fix immediately?_ Lilith said (humbly) "I'm sorry, I just don't want to get wet…"

Briggy immediately forgave her, by the look on his face- he wasn't one for many words. She ran up to the attic and started her attack.

Much later on, she was dusty, and sweaty, and covered in cobwebs, but full of satisfaction- she had found old school pictures of her Father and all of her various Aunts and Uncles


	2. Memories in the Attic:II

Lilith sat back on her heels, surveying the view in front of her. The attic was clean(er), and she had found relics of the Malfoy family up here that must be older than her Father. She loved best, though, the pictures of her Father as a child attending Hogwarts. He was a precocious child, thinking that the world belonged to him, but you could see in his face that he meant well, even if he didn't know how to express it.She was looking around for a new challenge when a chest in the corner caught her eye. It was not dusty, unlike everything around it; it even gleamed in the dim light. Standing, she dusted off her knees and rose to go over to that gleaming box.Reaching it, she knelt down before it and ran her hands over the top edge before gripping the edges and lifting it up. When the lid was leaning against the wall behind it, she lowered her hands reverently, instinctively knowing that this box held something of value. On the top of the pile of things inside where what looked like old, moving pictures. She picked up a gentle handful of them and started going through them.Here was a picture of Aunt Hermione trying to grab something from out of Uncle Ron's hand. There was another, Aunt Pansy with her arms wrapped around Uncle Blaise, both of them smiling at the camera. This picture was of her father and the Slytherin Quidditch team, her Father proudly holding the Snitch.She dug deeper and deeper into the box, unearthing other pictures. Uncle Snape was staring at the camera with a disgusted grimace on his face, but because she knew him so well, she could see the amusement carefully concealed behind his hard eyes.She reached a little deeper and found a pile of pictures carefully set aside, and wrapped in silk. Without looking away from the new bundle in front of her, she set aside the other pictures she had been holding and reached for the newest.

When she opened the bundle, she saw (with no surprise) that inside the wrapping were more pictures of her father and his childhood friends. But, who was this? There was a man in the photos, a man with glowing green eyes, a man who looked suspiciously like her. Here was a picture of that man with a Snitch in his hand, dressed in Gryffindor colors. The same man was in the next picture, and the next, and in all the pictures afterwards. She flipped through the photos in her hand and realized that he was in all of them. _What is so special about this dude?_ She wondered_, I've never met him_. Setting the pictures aside, she reached back into the box blindly, just looking for more pictures to look at, but her hand found something else. It was hard, like a book? It was a journal, and it was carefully preserved in a wrapping of more expensive silk.

She started un- wrapping it, the thought that she should not read it never even occurred to her. She opened the first page and recognized her father's hand writing right away. _I wonder what he's written in here_. She thought, before flipping through the pages, until something caught her eye.

_First year, first chance, first rejection  
I'd heard about you my entire life,  
And knew your story as well as my own  
But I never guessed how you'd react to my arrogance  
You rejected me;  
I was crushed, and angry.  
I was the great __Draco Malfoy__,  
Heir to the largest fortune in the Wizarding World  
I laugh now, thinking about that._  
_  
What is this? _Lilith thought. Her father was not arrogant; he was the mildest person you could ever hope to meet. But she read on, her curiosity peaked.  
_  
Second year, second chance, second failure.  
It still could have happened  
Had I been able to set aside my pride.  
But I was a Malfoy- we do not beg forgiveness.  
So I taunted you,  
Hounded you,  
Poked and prodded you until you lost control.  
The fights made me feel alive  
Like nothing else.  
You became my worst enemy  
But you knew me better than anyone else.  
You knew what to say  
And how to phrase it,  
To ignite my wrath.  
And I, I knew you better than your fawning,  
Adoring,  
Sickening fans ever could.  
Is it sick to say that,  
Even then,  
My world revolved around you?  
Pestering you and getting you in trouble  
Was one of the few things that could give me pleasure  
If I couldn't have your friendship,  
Then I'd damn well have your hate.  
Third and Fourth year flew by,  
Carried on the back of anger and distrust.  
Our rivalry had gotten bigger,  
More expansive,  
Yet I couldn't explain having my heart in my throat as you  
Taunted that Horntail._

Lilith paused in her reading. She was starting to recognize this story, because it was a story that had been told to every year of DADA students since she'd been in Hogwarts. But she continued- who knew what she would find?


	3. Memories in the Attic:III

_I deluded myself- If he's gone  
There will be no challenge for me.  
I left it at that  
After all, who willingly examines their feelings?  
Fifth and sixth year passed in much the same way-  
I pester,  
You prod,  
I tease,  
You taunt,  
I sneer,  
You snarl,  
I poke,  
You punch,  
And we'd be on the ground,  
Tearing at each other's throats,  
Trying to kill.  
Detention, after, was always worth it.  
You with broken nose and swollen lip,  
I with black eyes and hidden bruises.  
God, our hatred never ceased.  
But what else was there, anyway?  
The challenge, the rush of fighting,  
Filled some void deep within us both.  
None of our friends understood-  
"Can't you let it go?" they'd say  
And I'd sneer, and you'd bluster,  
And we'd take our frustration out on each other._  
_  
This can't be the story of __Harry Potter__, can it? No, my father would have told me if he was friends, hell, even enemy's with the Savior of the Wizarding World! Wouldn't he? _She read on, changeing her position into one that was more comfortable than kneeling on her knees.

_Seventh year rolls around,  
But something's different.  
The fact that my family defected  
To join your side had little to do with us.  
We still fought,  
Uncaring of disapproving teachers and,  
In my case,  
Parents.  
But something else was different.  
The tension between us was changing,  
And only you and I noticed  
How, when we passed each other in the corridors,  
We'd stop and stare,  
Even as our friends urged us  
"Leave it, just forget it."  
How could they have known  
We wouldn't have fought?  
It was the wrong kind of tension.  
Even our legendary battles  
Had lost some of their vicious edge.  
People blamed it on the fact  
That we were on the same side.  
It wasn't that.  
I noticed,  
During a fight in the fall of our seventh year,  
That I was paying more attention to your body  
Than to your fists.  
I was surprised when one didn't connect with my side.  
I looked into your face,  
Your eyes,  
As your hands wrapped around my throat  
Forcing me back against the wall.  
There was something in them that was new,  
Alien.  
My hands were fisted in your robes, so it would be easy to throw you away,  
But suddenly,  
I didn't want to.  
Unconsciously,  
I suppose,  
My hands loosened, and then went flat against your chest.  
You were surprised, to say the least.  
Our fights had never stopped before a Professor separated us.  
But your hand, the one around my throat,  
Suddenly relaxed, too  
And your thumb rubbed gently against  
The column of my throat  
You stepped away, then,  
And I straightened my clothes.  
As people looked on in surprise,  
We bent down to grab our bags,  
Nodded in your case, and raising an eyebrow in mine,  
And went our separate ways  
Before Blaise and Pansy caught up with me  
I could hear Granger and the Weasel pestering you,  
And your calm and collected,  
"Shut up."  
That was the start of the change in our dealings.  
We ignored each other in the halls,  
And when we were forced to work together in class  
We were both too busy examining ourselves  
To deal with the other  
The lake had become a favored  
Thinking spot of mine  
And I was standing there one day in the late fall  
When I felt someone come up next to me  
I didn't look-  
I knew it was you.  
We stood together for a while, thinking,  
Analyzing our situation  
I finally looked over at you,  
Tracing the strong line of your jaw with my eyes,  
Examining your lips  
You caught me staring and smirked.  
I bristled- you'd stolen that expression from me.  
But the expression melted from your face as you sighed.  
"What's wrong with us, Malfoy?" you asked.  
As if I could answer you.  
Normally I would have made a sarcastic remark  
But I just stood there,  
Waiting  
I heard you mutter,  
"I must be out of my mind,"  
But I couldn't think about that because you were turning to me.  
What I saw in your eyes forced a lump into my throat.  
Trembling, I slowly, oh so slowly, lifted my hand to your face,  
Watching your eyes as I did so  
When my hand slid against your cheek and came to a stop,  
You closed your eyes and slightly,  
Barely,  
Turned your head towards my palm  
I felt like I couldn't breathe, and the feeling was magnified as your eyes eased open.  
When you leaned forward, so did I,  
Sliding my hand until it was buried in your hair.  
Our lips met,  
Hesitatingly,  
Fleetingly.  
Then we pulled back, searching the others face for something,  
Some clue.  
What you saw must have been good,  
For you leaned forward and claimed my mouth in a sweet, sweet kiss.  
When we finally broke apart,  
Panting,  
I dragged my hand from your hair,  
Unsure of your reaction.  
But you caught it, and kissed it, and held it._

Lilith shifted in her seat. She didn't know if she wanted the details of her father getting down and dirty with another man, but she was caught in the snare of his words. They hit a cord deep inside of her, and she didn't know how to feel about it.


	4. Memories in the Attic:IV

_Our friends never realized that we had changed,  
Never realized how different we had become.  
Our fights were now nothing more  
Than an excuse to press our bodies together.  
They never noticed how we made sure to walk into  
One another so we could touch,  
Or how our insults had lost their venom.  
They never realized that we'd disappear for hours on end,  
Either to the lake,  
Or to the Room of Requirement.  
No one ever saw us kissing in  
Abandoned classrooms,  
Or the speaking glances traded over heads or across classrooms.  
Seventh year was the first year I didn't go home for __Christmas__.  
Father had decided to have me stay, for safety.  
It was harder, then,  
To create excuses to give our friends so we could slip away.  
Honestly, that cloak and map of yours came in handy.  
But I will never forget that __Christmas Eve__,  
Even if I live to be three hundred.  
We'd exchanged gifts,  
I'd gotten you a silver gryphon on a chain,  
You'd gotten me a red-gold snake shaped torque.  
We were lounging around and talking,  
Laughing,  
When I leaned over and kissed you, and you kissed me back.  
That was the first time we made love.  
But the most amazing thing about that was that we were both virgins.  
I would not trade that memory for all the money in the world.  
We slept together that night,  
And when we woke, we were wishing it was still dark.  
We showered, and got dressed,  
And as we stood outside the Room,  
We shared one last kiss.  
Both of us knew our friends wouldn't let us out of their sight,  
After disappearing for the whole night.  
I laugh now, thinking that they should have talked to each other._

Her hand lifter her wand and she said "Lumos". It was getting dark in the attic, and she didn't want to relocate to another room in the house. The attic was a strangely comforting place to read these words.

_After that, though, we rarely slept in our dorms.  
We'd basically moved into the Room of Requirement.  
It was amazing.  
The better part of the week would find me waking up,  
Wrapped securely in your arms.  
You loved to touch me as you slept,  
Like you were afraid I would disappear into the night.  
Our friends were worried, of course.  
They suspected we were seeing someone and tried to force the name out of us.  
It never worked.  
I'd sit there and smirk,  
You'd sit there and smile,  
And they'd run off, frustrated.  
And throughout it all, __Dumbledore__ would twinkle.  
But life wasn't idyllic for us, was it?  
I was pumped for information on Death Eaters,  
You were trained in Battle and Dark magicks.  
Some nights you came back to me so tired you could barely walk.  
We fought, too; fights that damaged the hearts,  
And not the bodies.  
The first time I told you I loved you was after a particularly nasty one.  
You were supposed to meet me in the Charms classroom,  
But you never showed up.  
I waited for hours, but there was no you.  
The next day, I cornered you in a crowded hallway,  
And ignoring everybody,  
Grabbed you and threw you into a deserted classroom,  
Locking and silencing the door behind us.  
I raged at you,  
You raged back.  
There was silence, then,  
After the venom had been leeched.  
Suddenly, you were behind me,  
Your arms wrapped around my middle.  
"I'm sorry," you whisper,  
"I should have told you I wasn't going to be able to make it."  
I sighed, and leaned my head back on your shoulder.  
"I'm scared, because the war is coming."  
I tell you softly.  
"I'm scared because of Voldemort."  
"I'm scared, because I love you."  
You went really still,  
Then turned me around to face you.  
"Do you mean it?" you demanded.  
I nodded, looking at the floor.  
Leaning close, he tilted my head up so he could look me in the eyes.  
"I love you, too."  
I couldn't help it- I started to cry.  
You gathered me into your arms, and I wrapped mine around you,  
Desperate to hold on to you.  
When I finally stopped crying and you released me,  
You kissed the tears off my cheeks,  
Then kissed my lips.  
I clung to you like I was starving and you were the nectar of the Gods.  
The kiss progressed, and before we knew it,  
We were late to Herbology.  
You removed your hand from my shirt,  
I removed mine from your pants.  
"You might as well punch me, now," you said with a sigh.  
As I cocked my eyebrow, you explained.  
"An excuse and anger management in one."  
With a grin, I complied.  
_  
Lilith smirked at that last, even though before she had had a lump in her throat from the poetic beauty of her Fathers words.

_The months rolled past,  
You and I desperately spending more time together,  
At the expense of friends and classes.  
What neither of us would say is that we were scared,  
That in the Final Battle, one of us wouldn't make it.  
But we felt it drawing nearer,  
No matter how hard we tried to stop time.  
Your scar hurt more each night,  
And as you screamed out your nightmares,  
I held you close.  
One morning, mid-June, we were just getting out of bed  
When you doubled over in pain.  
I waited; from experience I knew there was nothing I could do to ease it.  
When you finally stood upright,  
You looked me in the eye,  
As though you were memorizing my features.  
Then you leaned over and crushed your lips into mine.  
It was a kiss full of desperation, and as it escalated,  
I fell back onto the bed, dragging you with me.  
I didn't care about classes,  
I didn't care about anything but you.  
There was something in my gut,  
An instinct,  
Demanding me to make the very best of this that I could,  
For it might be the last time.  
When we'd finished,  
We lay on the bed, breathing heavily,  
Roughly.  
Then you made to get up, and I sat up with you.  
You looked at me, but something in my eyes must have warned you  
Not to tell me to go back to bed.  
We both dressed,  
I finding comfort in the fact that your scent was all over my skin.  
The hallways were deserted as we walked to the Headmasters office.  
Without looking at each other  
We entwined our finger, occasionally bumping at the shoulders.  
The gargoyle didn't even wait for the password- it jumped aside as soon as it saw you.  
As we made our way up the stairs, we gently,  
Regretfully,  
Untangled our hands.  
If anyone found anything odd about me accompanying you,  
No one said anything.  
It was a whirlwind of activity after that.  
We'd been split up into small groups.  
You must have had a hand in picking them,  
Because the group I was assigned to was far away from you,  
The focus of the attacks.  
At noon, Death eaters swarmed the grounds.  
Hexes were cast,  
Along with Unforgivables,  
And people were dying left and right._

Lilith stopped reading for a minute, processing what she had already read. Her Father had shagged the Savior of the Wizarding World. It was a hard concept for her to wrap her mind around, because through all her years of education at Hogwarts (the school the Harry Potter had attended) no one had made any mention of this. It seemed to be a closely held secret. She read on, wanting to know how the story ended.


	5. Memories in the Attic:V

_Hours into the battle,  
It was nearly sundown when all the Death Eaters fell to the ground,  
Clutching their forearms.  
I walked over to one of them and looked at his Mark-  
The colors were inverting- the Dark Lord was dead!  
Quickly, I glanced around.  
Spotting __Snape__, I pushed that thought to the forefront of my mind.  
He caught it, using Occulmency.  
Satisfied, I looked around, trying to spot you.  
I searched for you throughout the grounds,  
Getting more frantic by the minute.  
Blaise and Pansy, Granger and Weasel  
Were also looking for you.  
Finally, I found a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.  
The first thing I saw was Voldemort's head, and a pile of ashes.  
Next to him lay the body of a diced up snake.  
Then I spotted you,  
Lying on the ground at the far edge of the clearing.  
I ran over to you,  
Our friends hot on my heels.  
I dropped to my knees next to you,  
Taking in your pale color, and the multitude of tiny wounds on your skin.  
Then I saw the wound on your belly.  
It was fatal.  
My eyes flicked to your face.  
"Harry," I breathed, "it's Draco. Wake up."  
And you did, smiling weakly up at me, while taking shallow, hitching breaths.  
I placed my hand on your cheek, and you smiled wider.  
"Draco," you breathed.  
"Harry, don't do this. Don't leave me, I've only just found you."  
I wept at my inability to help you.  
"Draco, I love you. I will always be with you.  
No matter what. No matter what, Draco, understand?"  
I nodded, crying.  
"I love you, Harry. With everything inside of me, I do."  
"I know. I love you too, Draco."  
My name was the last thing on your lips.  
Sobbing openly, not caring for our audience,  
I gathered your body into my arms.  
Blaise, Pansy, Granger, Weasel, Snape, and McGonagall were all there,  
Watching in shock as I cried over a boy I'd professed to hate.  
As my tears dried up,  
I carefully got to my feet,  
You, my Beloved, cradled in my arms.  
Turning away from those familiar faces,  
I headed back to the castle.  
_  
Lilith didn't stop reading, but reached up with her sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes.

_The walk was hard.  
Very, very hard.  
I watched people's faces go through confusion,  
To hope,  
Then hit sorrow as they realized what they were seeing.  
I laid your body down on the staff table,  
Then sank to the ground in front of you.  
I felt hands on my shoulders- Blaise and Pansy,  
As well as Granger and Weasel.  
_  
Her tears were flowing freely, now, unchecked.

_Your funeral was held a week after the end of the war.  
Thousands of people thronged past you,  
Paying their last respects.  
In the end, I was the last one there. I ran a finger along the inscription that I had demanded you have-  
"Harry James Potter:  
1980-1998  
The Boy Who Lived,  
And Loved,  
And Died."  
Kneeling, I placed a single, blood __red rose__ on the mounded loam.  
As I stood, I took one last look before I apparated home.  
_  
She put the book down, even knowing there were only a few pages left. Her mind was reeling form the information that had been dropped into it, and she needed a moment. After a second, she took a deep breath and picked the book up again.

_For weeks after, I was unable to sleep, because I missed the feeling of you arms wrapped around me.  
I was unable to eat,  
And when I did, I couldn't keep it down.  
Finally, Pansy and Granger forced me to go to Madame Pomphrey.  
An exam and an hour later,  
She was rushing around, clearly flustered.  
When she finally stopped moving, she stared at me and said,  
"Mr. Malfoy, you're pregnant."  
Pregnant.  
Pregnant.  
I fainted.  
When I came to, there were faces staring me.  
I sneered out of habit, and heard Pansy say,  
"Oh good- he's awake."  
_  
My Father got pregnant? I thought that was only a myth!! I see now why I never knew my mother, though.

_I was in labor for twenty-eight hours, giving birth to your daughter.  
Even as a newborn, she looked like you.  
Your hair,  
Your eyes.  
I wanted to name her after your mother, but the name still had to be  
Worthy of a Malfoy.  
So she became Lilith._

She entered Hogwarts today, Harry.  
I almost couldn't let her go.  
It was too much like losing you all over again.  
And I knew what people would say-  
"That Malfoy girl looks an awful lot like _Harry Potter__,  
Don't you think?"  
I didn't want her to go through that.  
But I had to.  
I must._

She's made Seeker, Harry for the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
She's good.  
And she has a lot of potential.  
Already she's better than me,  
And with enough practice, may get better than you.  
With practice.

Lilith got all O's on her O.W.L.S., although, it might have been a little unfair,  
As she had help from _Snape__ for Potions,  
Hermione for Transfiguration,  
And Lupin for D.A.D.A.  
She'll be taking her N.E.W.T.S. soon, Harry, but then what will I do?  
She'll graduate, and come into her inheritance.  
How will I explain the fact that not only will she become the Heir to Malfoy,  
But also receive the Potter fortune?  
Oh God, Harry, I don't know what to do._

Lilith closed the journal softly, her eyes staring into space. She'd never realized that her Father was anything more than he appeared to be. She'd never thought much about her lack of a mother, but now she didn't know what to think. If this had been about anything else, she was sure that her Father would be playing an elaborate joke on her, but not this. It was too natural, like something had actually happened. The information contained in the book was, as far as she could tell, accurate. There was no way someone could have written this as an excuse to pull his daughters leg. The emotions were too real, to heart- wrenching to have been fake.

She replaced everything with care, and put it all back where it belonged. She even went so far as to blow on the dust to settle it back into place before she left to go and contemplate her and her Fathers past.

In the living room, Lilith ate absentmindedly, still re- living the words in the book. One couplet struck her the hardest (she thought of the entire thing as an nonrhythmic poem), '_If I couldn't have your love, I'd damn well have your hate.' _

This, more than anything else, hit a cord deep inside of her. It showed the depth of the love more than anything else, but in a twisted way. _When you hate someone you are more attuned to them than to anyone else_, Lilith thought. _It makes sense. _She went up to bed with that last thought.

dhdhdhdh

The next morning Lilith got a letter by owl post from her Father. He was coming home today, and he should be back before lunch. Lilith ran around the house looking for anything that might be out of place, and found that the Manor was perfect, as always. While she waited for him to come home, Lilith contemplated how she was going to act when she saw him again. _The best thing to do would be to act like nothings different_, she decided.

Draco came home about an hour later and got his customary flying hug ("Ooof", was his reply) and kiss. "Come upstairs with me, Lil. I've got to talk to you." "You just got home, Father, what could I have done already?" but Lilith thought she had a good idea of what he wanted to tell her.

When they reached his office, Draco shut the door behind them and gestured for Lilith to take a seat. "My dear," he started, "I have something to tell you. I know your always asking who your mother was-" he trailed off when he saw Lilith shifting in her seat. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Don't you want to know?"

"Oh, no, it's not that, Father. Its just-" it was Lilith's turn to trail off now. But she continued "I already know."

Draco stared at his daughter. _How could she know? Who told her? _He asked her those questions. "Who told you?" He noticed her shifting around in her seat, and a sudden though made him pale as she answered, confirming his suspicion. "Um, I found the... journal."

"What made you go up to the attic?" he asked, after a minute, in what was a passably normal voice, but they both heard the tremor underneath the words. "Well, it was raining, and I was bored, and I had the brilliant idea to go up to the attic and check out the old family stuff up there, and i saw a rather clean trunk in a corner and my curiosity got the better of me..." Lilith choked off her rambling. She tended to ramble when she got flustered. It wasn't a very _Malfoy_ habit, but she'd picked it up somewhere. _I wonder if my other Father rambled?_ was Lilith's sudden thought.

"Well, I guess I don't need to tell you anything, then." Draco said, looking out the window. There was silence for a few more minutes before Draco turned back around to face his daughter. "You've come of age to receive the Potter inheritance." He said. "No doubt the media will make a big thing of it, but no one is going to ask you outright any questions... at least they better not." Draco added with a dark look that would have frightened Lilith if she hadn't been his daughter.

"It's alright, Father. I have you, you know. No one messes with Draco Malfoy." He smiled down on her and said, "No, one messes with my Lilith Malfoy, either." They both smiled in complete understanding. They were together, and that was all they needed right now- each other. 

_**"Malfoy Receives Potter Inheritance!"  
**_

"

In an unexpected turn of events, Gringotts Bank announced that Lilith Helena Malfoy has received the Potter inheritance. At the press conference, Draco Malfoy refused to comment on his relationship with the Savior of the Wizarding World, saying "...it is of no consequence that my child is to come into the rest of her inheritance. Don't you people have any _real_ news to report?"

The Wizarding World, as expected, is in a state of shock. One Grenda Holdburn says "It is simply shocking that no one thought to inform the World that Harry Potter had a daughter. Simply shocking." And indeed, dear readers, this is the common consensus. When asked for comment, Hogwarts Professor's Hermione and Severus Snape, and Filius Flitwick refused to give us their opinion, implying that they knew.

The strange circumstances surrounding this news is hard to describe..."

Draco stopped reading the article. As expected it had been on the cover of the Daily Prophet, occupying the most prestigious place. Severus, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione were over for tea (ostensibly), and had had a good laugh st the tone of the article. "So, enough of that for now, tell me more stories!" Lilith demanded.

When the news had come, her friends and family had been telling her stories of her Daddy's school day escapades.

"Alright, sweetie. How about this one..." Severus started his story with "I opened my potions closet one day and noticed that I was missing my boomslang skin,..." the story continued, Severus undaunted by Hermione's groan.

The rest of the night passed in the same manner, with Lilith hearing from her family the rigors of being Harry Potters friend. 


End file.
